1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of head supporting and cushioning devices for back rests of seats. More specifically, the present invention relates to an aftermarket headrest apparatus for removable attachment to the upper end of a high back rest. The apparatus includes a flexible sheet member having a sheet member first end for wrapping over the upper end of a back rest and a sheet member second end for extending down the front of the back rest for a user to rest his or her head against. A pair of lateral support cushion members are secured to the exposed face of the sheet member second end. These cushion members are spaced apart from each other a sufficient distance to receive between them the head of a user., to retain the head against lateral movement and rotation. The cushion members are preferably inflatable sacks, each including a flexible air passing tube with a capped tube opening and containing a check valve which is opened by squeezing the sides of the tube. The surface of each sack around the tube is preferably constructed to deform with pressure against the protruding tube end to collapse into the sack and form a small pocket into which the tube is retracted during apparatus use.
The user uncaps the tube opening of one sack and blows air into it until the sack is inflated, caps the opening and then presses against the protruding end of the tube to cause the tube to retract into the small pocket to be substantially flush with the adjacent sack surface. Then the user similarly inflates the other sack. The user may deflate the sacks by simply pulling the tubes out from the sacks, uncapping the tubes, and squeezing the tubes to open the valves in the tubes and release the contained air.
The apparatus is removably secured to a back rest with first and second pairs of connecting belts. The first pair of belts extends from opposing lateral edges of the sheet member first end to engage the second pair of belts which extend from opposing lateral edges of the sheet member second end. The first; and second belts are joined and pulled tightly together around either side of the back seat through buckles. The sheet member is preferably a section of blanket material and the inflatable sacks are preferably formed of rubber.
2. Description of the Art
There have long been cushion and pillow devices for retaining the head of a person sitting in a seat against rotation and lateral sliding.
One such device is that of Cruickshank, U.S. Pat. No. 1,744,364, issued on Jan. 21, 1930. Cruickshank discloses a headrest including a padded, U-shaped head support frame which rides in a track member. The track member is curved to fit snugly over the top of a back rest. A set screw on the track member adjacent the rear face of the back rest presses a bracket against the rear face. The bracket includes a pair of anchoring prongs which penetrate the rear face of the back rest. The track member permits height adjustment of the head support frame to accommodate various user heights. A problem with Cruickshank is that the head support frame is very restrictive of head movement. Another problem is that comfort is minimal because the head does not sink into the back rest cushion. Instead, the head is held forward awkwardly by the headrest structure, which protrudes forwardly of the back rest front face. Still another problem is that the penetrating anchor prongs may well damage the seat to which Cruickshank is secured. Finally, the rigid frame members of Cruickshank cannot collapse into a smaller area for compact storage and carrying in a handbag.
Pulsifer, U.S. Pat. No. 2,638,152, issued on May 12, 1953, reveals a single side headrest. Pulsifer includes a back rest clamp structure which fits over the top of a back rest, including rear, top and front clamp members. The rear clamp member has a set screw which extends into a longitudinal track slot in the top clamp member. The structure is fitted over the top of a back rest, and the rear clamp member is advanced toward the front clamp member along the track until the back rest is gripped between them. Then the set screw is tightened to hold the apparatus in place. A head support arm extends forwardly from the front clamp member and has a lateral pad oriented toward the adjacent side of the user head for lateral head support. A problem with Pulsifer is that only one side of the head is supported, which may be inadequate for random head movement during sleep, such as on an extended train or bus ride. Another problem is that the rigid Pulsifer frame could injure a sleeping user if his or her face were to slide against it.
Wilson, U.S. Pat. No. 3,307,874, issued on Mar. 7, 1967, teaches another headrest design. A head supporting cushion is rotatably mounted on an upright stem member which extends into the top of a back rest. The lower end of the stem member has a side surface including a longitudinal series of undulations. The stem member is mounted to slide longitudinally so that the side surface undulations ride against a spring-loaded ball, which releasably holds the stem member at one of several possible extension positions for accommodating various user heights. The stem member passes through a port in a flange plate secured to the top of the back rest. A problem with Wilson is that the seat must be substantially and permanently altered to receive the Wilson headrest apparatus. Such alteration would not be possible for a bus, train or airplane passenger to accomplish. Other problems with Wilson are that the apparatus is complicated, costly and bulky, and does not appear to provide side support for the user head.
Hemmen, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,130,318, issued on Dec. 19, 1978, reveals a headrest with side pads for mounting on a seat. Hemmen includes a lateral pad mounted on a support assembly which is integral with a side portion of a seat and is attached to the back of the seat. The support assembly includes a support stem and the lateral pad is mounted on the stem. A ratcheting mechanism is provided to permit incremental longitudinal movement of the stem to adjust the height of the pad. The lateral pad is rotatably mounted on the stem. Hemmen, et al., is complex, costly, bulky and not suited to convenient passenger attachment to a bus or train seat.
Wooten, U.S. Pat. No. 4,205,878, issued on Jun. 3, 1980, discloses a pull-out headrest assembly. An extended back rest is provided having an upper end and a front face. A passageway is recessed into the front face on either side of the upper end, and a lateral headrest cushion rides out of each passageway on a guide rail. These headrest cushions retain between them the head of a seat user. A problem with Wooten is that the passageways and headrest cushions must be manufactured with the seat, or the seat must be substantially and permanently modified. Thus Wooten is of no help to a patron of public transportation, unless the particular municipality happens to order buses and trains which are so equipped.
Dickey, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,619,483, issued on Oct. 28, 1986, teaches a shoulder support apparatus for attachment to a chair for use by the physically handicapped. A seat side panel having inwardly directed cushions is secured to the side of the chair just above an arm rest. An elongate hook member fits over the top of the back rest and into an upright holding tube attached to the rear face the back rest. Left and right hand side panels may be provided to retain the chair user on both seat sides. A problem with Dickey, et al., is that the side panels are too large and cumbersome for convenient carrying to and from buses and trains. Another problem is that the holding tubes must somehow be removably attached to the rear face of the back rest. Finally, Dickey, et al. would be expensive to manufacture.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide a lateral headrest apparatus which can be quickly and removably fit to any of a variety of high back seats, such as those on public buses, trains, airplanes, automobiles, and those in airports and in bus and train terminals, to retain the head of a sleeping seat occupant against lateral sliding and rotation.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such an apparatus which does not damage the seat to which it is attached.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide such an apparatus which is light weight, soft and very compact for convenient carrying inside hand bags, brief cases and so forth, to and from various seat locations.
It is finally an object of the present invention to provide such an apparatus which is safe, reliable and inexpensive to manufacture.